Luna la dragonne
by zeralia22
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille nommée Luna, 19 ans, qui veut se venger de son peuple tué par l'Amiral Akainu. Elle fera la rencontre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et essayera de vivre une aventure extraordinaire avec eux. Elle y rencontrera des personnes au fort caractère, un médecin très sadique.
1. Chapitre 1

Nom : Dragonne D

Prénom : Luna

Age : 19 ans

Sexe : Femme

Caractéristique physique : Grande, cheveux bruns mi-long, yeux bleu-vert, poitrine normale, musclée.

Elle porte au début de l'histoire un pantalon noir pour se fondre dans les villes avec un tee-shirt gris et une veste à capuche marron (à cause de la marine) et des chaussures de tennis.

Elle porte avec elle un sac à dos comprenant un livre, un coffret avec des petites choses utiles, un mini-escargophone de secours et une corne fabriquée avec l'aide des dragons.

Histoire de son passé : Ah ! Vous le saurez dans l'histoire

Ami(e) : L'équipage de Barbe Blanche, l'équipage des Hearts

Ennemi(e) : La marine, Barbe Noire

Ceux qu'elle déteste : La faire chier, les armes à feu

Ceux qu'elle aime : Ses amies, sa famille, son peuple

Aimé par : … (Vous le saurez en lisant ma fiction)

Meilleurs amis : Ace, Marco et Trafalgar Law

Amoureuse de : Marco

Elle est dragonnier.

Ne possède pas de fruit de démon

Ses armes : 3 katanas, un qui s'appelle Hono no ryu (le dragon flamboyant), Inuwashi (l'aigle royal) et Iruka (grand dauphin)

 **Chapitre 1 : La rencontre de quelques membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche**

Je m'appelle Luna, j'ai 19 ans et je viens d'une île de Grand Line appelée l'île des Dragons.

Je sais me battre et me défendre grâce à des sabres. Là en ce moment, je suis dans la merde. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis dans le pétrin.

C'est à cause de ma curiosité, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir dans le bâtiment de la marine pour prendre quelques informations sur les nouvelles de Grand Line et de tout faire exploser avant de prendre la fuite. C'est pour ça qu'en ce moment, je suis en train de courir avec des marines à mes trousses.

 **Marines :** Halte ! Arrêtez-vous, c'est un ordre !

 **Luna :** Ne me donnez pas d'ordre !

Je m'arrêtais, je pris mon sabre et commençais à les battre à plate couture.

Je me retournai et vit un vice-amiral avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

 **Luna :** Oh, bonjour monsieur le viiicccce-amiral *en faisant exprès*, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? *Avec un sourire sadique*

 **Vice-amiral :** Dragonne D Luna, je vous arrête pour avoir détruit un bâtiment de la marine !

 **Luna :** Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Venez m'attraper alors !

Et je leur tirais la langue. Je courais jusqu'à l'autre côté de l'île.

 **Vice-amiral : *** _Rapide cette gamine !*_ Soldats, allez la retrouver ! Fouillez la ville, le port, tout. Je veux qu'on la retrouve morte ou vive. ***** _Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir par cette fille ?*._

 **Soldats :** Oui, à vos ordres !

Tous les soldats partirent la chercher dans toute l'île.

 **Un homme avec une coupe d'ananas :** Luna est de retour !

 **Un brun avec des taches de rousseur :** Oui, mais comment vous la connaissez ? On devrait la prendre dans l'équipage *GRRAAOOOUUHH !* J'ai faim !

 **Un homme à la coupe de banane :** Oui, Ace on avait remarqué, Luna se débrouille pas mal plus que la dernière fois où on l'a vu.

Les trois personnes qui étaient en train de regarder Luna se battre n'était autre que Marco le Phénix, Portgas D Ace et Satch de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Luna essayait de retrouver sa barque dans l'immense port **(** en réalité le port était tout petit et il y avait quelques petits bateaux, à l'exception d'un gigantesque en forme de baleine)

 **Luna :** Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Le bateau de Barbe Blanche, je vais faire un petit tour dedans.

Luna sauta sur le bateau en forme de baleine et visita les lieux. Elle se rappelait les moments passés ici avant le massacre de son île.

Elle trouva différents endroits comme la cuisine, le dortoir et une immense porte qu'elle ne voulait pas l'ouvrir de peur de rencontrer Barbe Blanche énervé **.** Elle trouva aussi la cave et elle se dit qu'elle pourrait dormir là-bas le temps d'arriver sur la prochaine île. Elle décida d'aller à la cuisine pour prendre quelques petites choses pour manger le temps de la durée du voyage, elle trouva la réserve et pris tout ce qu'elle put avec une grosse couverture et retourna dans la cave.

Puis elle s'endormit avec la grosse couverture qu'il lui tenait chaud.

Pendant ce temps-là.

Marco, Ace et Satch rentrèrent sur le bateau. Ils se demandèrent s'ils allaient revoir un jour cette jeune femme.

 **Marco :** Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus revu.

 **Satch :** Oui elle doit être encore plus belle maintenant.

 **Ace :** J'ai hâte de rentrer parce que j'ai faim.

 **Satch :** Tu penses qu'à la bouffe. Tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'elle était belle ?

 **Ace :** Si mais euh…

 **Pensées de Marco :** * _Non mais je vous jure ces deux-là*._

Ils arrivèrent sur le bateau et Ace partit en furie vers la cuisine, suivit d'un Satch très en colère qui chercha à éviter qu'Ace ne bouffe tout ce qu'il voyait dans la réserve.

Pendant ce temps-là, Luna se réveilla.

 **Luna :** Ah ! Que j'ai bien dormit, cela fait du bien. *GGRRAAAOOUHH !* Bon bah j'ai faim. A table !

Et elle dévora (ou plutôt engloutit) tout ce qu'elle avait pu ramener, mais elle avait encore faim alors elle remonta de la cave doucement et alla vers la cuisine. Mais avant d'y arriver, elle vit Marco qui n'avait pas reprit forme humaine foncer sur elle, voulant se protéger elle prit son sabre et essaya de le contrer, mais n'y arriva pas.

Marco était de garde cette nuit-là, il survolait le bateau grâce à son fruit du démon et aperçu Luna aller vers l'entrée, il se dirigea vers elle et l'attaqua. En entendent les bruits, certaines personnes de l'équipage vinrent voir ce qui se passait et demandèrent si Marco avait besoin d'un coup de main.

 **Membres de l'équipage :** Marco, t'as besoin qu'on t'aide ?

 **Marco :** Non ça va aller les gars, de toute façon elle va se rendre gentiment sans faire d'histoire, hein mademoiselle Luna ?

 **Luna :** Mais pour qui tu me prends, je ne peux même pas squatter un bateau sans avoir des emmerdes ?

Elle rangea son sabre pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis comme avec la marine, car on n'est jamais trop prudente se disait-t-elle.

 **Luna :** Je me présente Dragonne D Luna, 19 ans, je connais très bien votre équipage. Je voulais juste casser la croûte. Je partirai à la prochaine île si tu veux.

 **Marco :** Directe Luna, on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse sur ton île ?Voici quelques membres de ma division.

 **Luna :** Si, mais je n'ai pas envie parce que c'est vous ! _*en lui tirant la langue*_

 **Membres de l'équipage :** Salut !

Fin du chapitre j'espère que vous allez aimer, un peu mal fait au début. Mais je m'y accroche.

Voilà merci d'avoir lu salut.


	2. Chapitre 2

Nom : Dragonne D

Prénom : Luna

Age : 19 ans

Sexe : Femme

Caractéristique physique : Grande, cheveux bruns mi-long, yeux bleu-vert, poitrine normale, musclée.

Elle porte au début de l'histoire un pantalon noir pour se fondre dans les villes avec un tee-shirt gris et une veste à capuche marron (à cause de la marine) et des chaussures de tennis.

Elle porte avec elle un sac à dos comprenant un livre, un coffret avec des petites choses utiles, un mini-escargophone de secours et une corne fabriquée avec l'aide des dragons.

Histoire de son passé : Ah ! Vous le saurez dans l'histoire

Ami(e) : L'équipage de Barbe Blanche, l'équipage des Hearts Pirate

Ennemi(e) : La marine, Barbe Noire

Ceux qu'elle déteste : La faire chier, les armes à feu

Ceux qu'elle aime : Ses amies, sa famille, son peuple

Aimé par : … (Vous le saurez en lisant ma fiction)

Meilleurs amis : Ace, Marco et Trafalgar Law

Amoureuse de : Marco

Elle est dragonnier*.

Ne possède pas de fruit de démon (donc sait nager)

Ses armes : 3 katanas, un qui s'appelle Hono no ryu (le dragon flamboyant), Inuwashi (l'aigle royal) et Iruka (grand dauphin)

 **Chapitre 2 : L'équipage de Barbe Blanche au grand complet.**

Luna demanda si elle pouvait rester jusqu'à la prochaine île et Marco accepta.

Elle partit reprendre à manger et alla dormir dans son petit coin qu'était la cave.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était sur le pont, se demandant pourquoi Marco leur avait dit de se réunir.

 **Marco :** Bon, tout le monde est là ! Je vais pouvoir commencer. Alors nous avons une voyageuse qui s'est installée chez nous, je l'ai surprise et j'ai accepté qu'on la dépose à la prochaine île, des questions ?

 **Ace :** Oui, mais pourquoi ? On ne la connait pas cette voyageuse, elle est peut-être une ennemie ? Et où elle se trouve en ce moment hein ? »

 **Marco :** Nos routes se sont croisées un temps, je ne pense pas qu'elle est notre ennemie mais tu ne la connais pas, l'équipage est venu chez elle un jour. LLLUUUUNNNAAA, tu peux te montrer.

 **Luna :** Ah ! Marco m'appelle. J'aaaaarrriiivvveee !

Luna arriva en courant de la cave et s'arrêta d'un coup au milieu du pont. Elle était amusée de voir des têtes ahuris des personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle voulait sauter dans les bras de tonton Barbe Blanche, mais se retient et se dit que c'était trop tôt.

Barbe Blanche quant à lui était abasourdi de la revoir, il pensait que toute l'île avait été réduite à néant. Il commença à pleurer de joie, mais vit de la tristesse dans le regard de Luna et se reprit.

 **Barbe Blanche :** Que fais-tu ici Gamine ?

 **Luna :** Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! On voit que t'as pas perdu la raison le vieux. Je suis comme toi je visite le monde.

 **Barbe Blanche :** Ne me ment pas ! La vraie raison !

 **Luna :** Ah ! Je viens ici pour venger la mort des miens en tuant le chien rouge ! * avec un sourire sadique qui faisait froid dans le dos*

Tout le monde était sous le choc. =O =O =O

 **Barbe Blanche :** D'accord, je suis ravi de te revoir Luna, comme tu peux le voir l'équipage n'a pas perdu de son allure depuis la dernière fois et on a eu quelques petits nouveaux.

 **Luna :** Oh ! Faut que tu me les montre pour savoir s'ils sont à la hauteur de ta puissance, ah ah ! Et de la mienne aussi.

 **Barbe Blanche :** Alors je te présente Ace ou Portgas D Ace.

 **Ace :** Viens te battre ! Je veux savoir ce que tu vaux.

 **Luna :** Alors une allumette veut me battre, si tu veux mais pas pour l'instant parce que tu combattras avec ton fruit du démon et tu feras cramer le bateau. *En passant près de lui et en murmurant* Je vais te battre à plate couture l'allumette !

L'équipage se demanda comment elle savait pour le fruit du démon du commandant alors qu'elle l'avait à peine vue.

 **Marco :** Euh Luna… Est-ce que tu peux dire à ceux qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois qui es-tu ?

 **Luna :** AH ! AH ! AH ! Vos têtes les gars sont trop bizarres, bon passons au sérieux, j'ai le haki de l'observation sensible d'où le fait que j'ai deviné pour son fruit du démon et je lis les journaux. Je ne suis pas une inculte non mais oh !

 **Ace :** Et tu sais faire quoi d'autre ? Parce que là tu me parais être une fille simple.

 **Luna prit un air suspicieux et dit :** Ah ! Tu le sauras le moment venu, j'ai pleins de secrets *avec un petit clin d'œil*.

 **Barbe Blanche :** Luna, tu peux rester sur le navire, mais après c'est comme tu veux, tu peux rester parmi nous ou faire ce que dit ton destin. Marco tu peux aller lui montrer où elle va dormir.

 **Luna :** D'accord, je reste et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas charrié les commandants.

 **Marco :** Oui Père. Ah non, on a déjà Ace pour ça !

 _ **Dragonnier*:**_ _C'est une personne qui peut dresser un dragon, parler par la pensée avec lui, combattre avec lui. Elle ou il est choisi par une amitié très forte. Elle est sa moitié en quelque sorte, sa sœur jumelle mais en dragon._

 _Le dragon peut ressentir tout ce que son dragonnier ressent (l'amour, la haine, la joie…), son dragonnier peut avoir une partie des pouvoirs de son dragon, mais il faut qu'elle soit assez forte pour tout supporter._


End file.
